moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Colossus
Epsilon Headquarters |role = * Anti-armor * Anti-air |useguns = * 2x psychic blasters * Heavy AA gun |tier = 3 |techlvl = 9 |hp = 585 |armortype = Heavy |speed = 5 |turn = 6 |sight = 7 |cost = $1600 |time = 0:58 |produced = Epsilon War Factory |req = Geneplug |groundattack = 40-4 * 8 (320-32 total) (psychic blasters) * 110% vs. Light * 95% vs. Medium/Harvester * 90% vs. Heavy * 50% vs. (Big) Light Structure * 45% vs. ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure * 30% vs. (Big) Heavy Structure * 20% vs. Drone * 15% vs. Basic/Animal and Flak * 10% vs. Plate/Cyborg |airattack = 15-6 * 2 (30-12 total) (heavy AA gun) * 170% vs. Medium Aircraft, Heavy Aircraft and Diverbees * 150% vs. Light Aircraft * 120% vs. Norio and Uragan * 100% vs. Rocketeers, Gyrocopters, Cosmonauts and Scout Ravens |cooldown = * 80 frames (5.3 in-game seconds) (psychic blasters) * 1 frame (0.07 in-game seconds) (heavy AA gun) |range = * 7, radius 1.3 (psychic blasters) * 14, radius 0.3 (heavy AA gun) |ability = Deploy to use the heavy AA gun * Heavy AA gun deals up to about 3x damage to close and stationary targets |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed |notes = * Self-repair (mobile and deployed form) * Can fire while moving * Can crush infantry * Uncrushable * Cannot be depiloted * Takes 6 slots in transports |artist = Azri_Apoc |actor = BouncyTEM }} The Colossus is a heavy tank used by Epsilon Headquarters. One of the few dual-role units ever seen in the war, it is armed with both psychic blasters to deal with ground targets and heavy anti-air guns to engage air targets, especially slower ones. Official description The Colossus is certainly one of the larger Epsilon ground units, towering over most tanks. Surprisingly mobile and well armored, it can easily take on multiple foes with its psychic cannons. Thanks to a streak of Headquarters ingenuity, the Colossus not only functions well as a heavy assault vehicle, but as an excellent anti-air defense as well. Deploying into a stationary anti-air gun, it can rapidly take down aircraft. Slower or stationary aircraft are espescially susceptible to the energy rounds fired by the Colossus, taking even more damage the closer they are in proximity to the Colossus. This makes this leviathan of a tank a versatile weapon in order for Headquarters to combat the Allied and Soviets head-on.Epsilon Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview The Colossus is arguably one of the best monster tanks available when it comes to dealing with heavily armored vehicles or buildings. Coupled with the fact that it can attack aircraft once it is ordered to deploy, the Colossus is a force to be reckoned with. Their Psychic Blasters also deal area-of-effect damage, making them very suited to dealing with massed tank rushes. The Heavy AA Guns these tanks carry are superior to Gatling Cannons in every aspect when it comes to dealing with air threats (minus the additional damage bonus the longer it is engaged in combat), meaning they can effectively supplement them in order to relieve some demands from the HQ proselyte's power grid. But not all is so bright with the Colossus, as its weapons are below average when it comes to dealing with infantry, and as such groups of anti tank infantry (Tesla Troopers, Desolators, etc.) are a threat to the Colossus if it's not guarded with the appropriate anti-personnel units. Despite its formidable anti-aircraft firepower, it cannot chase aircraft if deployed. It is also helpless against ground attacks when it is utilizing its AA weapons, so HQ proselytes must be required to micromanage them in order to effectively use these behemoths to their full potential. Appearances Act Two * The first Colossus prototype appears in Lizard Brain. It, along with four other vehicle prototypes, must be escorted to safety from an attack of the European Alliance. The Colossus prototype has no weapon and cannot be deployed. * The Colossus is first controllable in the Covert Ops mission Blood Rage. * The Colossus becomes buildable in the Covert Ops mission Nightcrawler, their blueprint will be transferred to the player after contacting with the outpost with some Colossi. Assessment Behind the scenes * Prior to version 3.3.5, the Colossus' weapon name was plasma blaster, but now has changed as the Epsilon doesn't use plasma technology anymore. This technology now belongs to the Foehn Revolt. See also * Mastermind * Tyrant * Gehenna Platform * Oxidizer References zh:巨像 Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Epsilon Army Category:Epsilon Headquarters Category:Monster Tanks Category:Self Healing